You're Supposed to Talk Me Out Of This - A Rin x Bon ONESHOT
by AdrienSequoia
Summary: Prompt: "You're supposed to talk me out of this." Well ... I've always wanted to write smut. Here's to my first smut AND my first contribution to really ANY fandom. Kudos to you Blue Exorcist. You're cute. Anywho[re], Enjoy!


Prompt:

"You're supposed to talk me out of this."

 **WORD COUNT** : 933

 **RATING** : R??? It's smutty and about blowjobs so...

 **FANDOM** : Ao no Exorcist / Blue Exorcist

 **TYPE** : YAOI BOOOOIIIIS

 **PAIRING** : Bon x Rin ... Rin x Bon? Lel.

ENJOY!!!

He bit his lip, pressing his fang against the redder skin. Looking down in embarrassment, then back up.

"Are you ... _sure_?" he muttered shyly.

"Yeah." His partner replied, with a reassuring smile and a slight lean forward, and a tilt of his head that revealed more of his neck.

The raven-haired boy gulped, and looked down at his partner's arms between his crossed legs. He leaned forward, and got close to his lips, and just as they were about to really kiss-

"Ah, shit..!" with that, Rin chickened out and kissed his partner's cheek, before quickly withdrawing in yet another burst of embarrassment. He quickly hid his face behind his palms and squirmed a bit, his tail curling. Suguro just burst out in laughter, which added to Rin's horribly blushed state.

"What the hell was that?" Bon snickered, "poor baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Rin protested.

"You're just a little baby too afraid to do anything romantic!" The mixed-hair boy cooed, "unable to do anything for yourse-"

With that, Rin kissed Bon with a scrunched up and terrified face, interrupting his degrade. Bon's eyes remained at a neutral, as Rin slowly came out of his embarrassed state to something more ... determined. With a harder blush came a louder kiss, and Rin pushed Bon out of his balance and onto his back. The half-demon pulled away, mouth slightly agape before he looked away in embarrassment.

"... Have you ever been kissed before?" Bon asked, rather casually, gently tracing his fingers along the skin of Rin's arm.

Rin shivered, and shook his head in disagreement. Bon laughed.

"Have, you...?" Rin whispered.

"It doesn't matter now."

Rin glared at Suguro, displeased.

"... what about sex? Are you still a virgin?" Rin tried again.

Bon thought for a second. He opened his mouth, but just as quickly closed it to think again.

" ... Don't tell anybody. And I mean _NOBODY_. Not even you're brother, or your best friend ... not even your Cat Sídhe!"

"Sure, sure. You have my word," Rin sighed.

And after a pause with more thought, Bon sat up, which prompted Rin to sit between his legs.

"I've, uh, ... never, had sex before."

Rin laughed at him! But after blushing and glaring at the half-demon, Bon started laughing with him.

"What about a blowjob?" Rin smiled, now comfortable in his space with Suguro.

"Were you not listening?! I just said no! I'm a virgin! Do you not understand what that means, are these words just impenetrable to demon brains?!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid, I know what a virgin is! So shut up you fucking rooster!"

"Don't call me a fucking rooster!"

"Fucking Rooster!!"

"You asshole!"

"At least I'm not a cock."

"Fuck you!"

"You wish."

"OKUMURA!!!"

And Rin, again, burst out laughing. But this time, Rin was shaking a little, and he was gripping at the blankets. This wasn't like their normal bickering. This was new, and fresh, and raw. This was intimate. They were talking about _sex_ for heaven's sake!

Then a thought popped in Rin's head. Rin looked down at Suguro's weird pants-bulge. Oh ... now, that didn't seem like too bad of an idea. Rin looked back up at his partner, and smiled shyly, before pushing him back down roughly.

"Woah! Okumura?!" Bon landed on the bedding, and a large comforter was thrown over his face. Rin could hear muffles of protest as his partner struggled to dig himself out of the fabricated mess.

Rin leaned down.

"Okumura?! What the hell are you-"

"I don't know."

Rin took blind action.

Bon suddenly fell silent and stopped his protest, before harshly sucking in a breath. "Oh ... wait, s-sto...p...~!"

Rin looked up, he too was silent _however for different reasons_. Experimenting and sucking at Bon's sex in different ways, in as many ways possible; even pressing his teeth gently against Bon's length.

With that, Bon tilted his head backwards, and more gently pushed the blankets from his face. He then lifted his head to look at Rin, who innocently looked back with those pretty cerulean eyes, and Bon dropped his head back to its original position, with a slight guttural moan.

Rin wondered if that meant he was doing a good job. Bon believed the sort quite religiously.

"Fuck ... O-Okumur- _ah_..!" the human boy panted and groaned, rolling his hips ever so slightly with Rin's mouth.

If not for the obstruction, Rin would be visibly smiling and showing off his fangs with pride.

Even more so when Bon finished. And man, the look on his partner's face when he saw Rin swallow was absolutely priceless. Rin decided to take an extra step forward, and he traced his own finger against his own lip, and into his mouth, and sucked a little to taste what he was holding, then back out, with yet another gulp.

"Every, last, drop." Rin whispered, rather erotically.

Bon was speechless, and his jaw was dropped slightly.

"What, can't handle ... _this_?" Rin's tail swayed as he gestured to himself. He was thriving in his new-found confidence, which mainly fed off of Bon's submissive reactions. "Well, that's your fault, you idiot. You were supposed to talk me out of this."

Bon composed himself, and opened his mouth to say something.

"But you didn't." Rin interrupted with a smirk. He leaned forward, and kissed his cheek again.

"... You idiotic rooster."

And with that, the frisky demon was out the door.

"OKUMURA YOU BASTARD!!!"


End file.
